


Solas' guilty pleasure

by Smuttine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very little text to celebrate the Solas smut saturday on tumblr <3<br/>And oh... this is my very first try to write on the second person! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas' guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElvenSemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSemi/gifts).



> A HUUUUUGE thanks to ElvenSemi for helping me with my bad english! I want to work more often with you mate!

SOLAS' GUILTY PLEASURE

 

It's early in the morning and you haven't opened your eyes yet. Solas slowly goes down to your hips and you know you have to feign being asleep. You can feel his slim hands caressing your thighs; he separates them slowly as he brings his face towards your sex. The air that escapes his open lips is warm as he breathes lazily against your skin. You know that he likes to take his time and inhale your scent deeply. He finally places a sweet kiss on your vulva, then a second one to announce his tongue incoming. You grasp the silk of the bed discreetly, swallowing your moans, as you know that if he notices you, he may change his mind. But his tongue is warm and his agonizingly slow movements--enjoying your inner lips, circling your clit--drive you crazy. The way he presses his tongue against your flesh, hot and wet; the time he spends pushing into your entrance with its tip, mixing your fluids with his; the muffled sound he makes when he swallows with satisfaction are just... overwhelming.

Pretending to be asleep is an impossibility now, and both of you know it. But he doesn’t look up at you, his attention fully consumed, continuing to cherish your core with deep, slow kisses. You can't help moving your hips a little as his mouth opens wider and wider. He now devours you with a surprising sensuality and you know he can feel your desire to go further. But you are his sweet candy and he'll do this his way, taking his own pleasure in giving yours. He can't stop kissing and licking your flesh now, but wants to give you more. Solas drags two fingers up your slit, softly teasing its entrance, still enjoying your taste until you can't stand the wait. Then he dips them slowly inside your shivering body and you can't avoid moaning heavily as you feel them reaching deep inside of you.

You can't notice his light smirk between your legs, but you know he's enjoying this moment. You are at his mercy. Your own movement gets less subtle as your desire increases and he finally answers your silent request. He focuses his ministrations on your clit, circling it faster and faster, flicking up against it expertly. Your back arches as your orgasm approaches and he curls his fingers as your first shouts escape your lips. He continues to move them inside of you until your body falls down to the bed.

Only then does he slowly remove his hand, crawling up your waist, tracing a path with his lips from your vulva, up your body to your chin. The apostate finally places a deep kiss on your open mouth as he plunges his shaft deep inside you, to enjoy the last unexpected tremors shaking your satiated body.

“Good morning, vhenan.”

 


End file.
